This prospective randomized clinical trial will test the hypothesis that dietary fat intake reduction as an adjuvant intervention will reduce disease recurrence and increase survival for woman with localized breast cancer. Patients will be randomly assigned to either an intensive intervention group (reduction of fat intake to 15% of calories) or a non-intensive intervention group (following USDA/DHSS dietary guidelines). Screening to identify eligible women has resulted in the enrollment of 8 participants who are now receiving ongoing dietary counseling. These women will continue in the program and active recruitment of additional patients will occur in 1996.